


Sunlight in Patches

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, hope it's actually fluffy enough to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: Jason goes to the manor to have his usual tea time with Alfred. Who's actually out to pick up Damian. So he waits in the library to pass the time.(I suck at summaries. Yeesh)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of Damian's pets (idkwhy) and them doing idkwhat while Dami is at school (though I know he's homeschooled). And then reading nooks. And then Jason. Bonding with Alfie again. And then Dami bonding with Jay. Though idk if you call this brotherly bonding.
> 
> Also, yay for running sentences! and no betas! and lack of consistency! This was just a drabble that grew to long to be one.

 

 

Jason snuck into the manor.

But really, he'd been invited for tea by Alfred. There was no reason to sneak into the kitchen by coming in through a ground floor window nearby. Jason only wanted to give his usual _knock knock_ to Bruce via breaking and entering. He hadn't disarmed anything so he knew a signal would've been sent to the man. Jason flipped off a camera that he spotted before heading for the kitchen.

He didn't know it but Bruce had only sighed in exasperation –a sound that made his board apprehensive as he was in the middle of a meeting. Had they made a mistake? Bruce ignored the looks and waved for them to continue. Lucius was the only one who raised a brow in question. Bruce only gave a shrug.

Jason dropping by wasn't anything new after all. He'd been coming by frequently for some time now after having met Alfred at a used bookstore some weeks ago. They'd both been reading up on a few books and had agreed to have meet ups sometimes and talk over tea. And cookies. Jay sorely missed those cookies and Alfred was more than happy to provide.

Since no one was home, Jason decided to head for the library to browse for his next read (whatever anger or exasperation he’d first wanted to bring out of B, he knew the man didn't actually mind his borrowing a book…even if he planned to never bring it back. Though just thinking of Alfred made him rethink that decision every time. He tried not to think of how it also served as the perfect excuse to visit).

Alfred then messaged him he'd be gone for a bit to fetch Damian. His fault for coming in early really. It seemed the kid had been let out early after having finished his exams for the day. Jason tried to ignore that bit of envy that Damian had _school._ He didn’t miss the crowd of people but he did miss learning.

While waiting and after having browsed through one set of shelves, Jason felt himself drawn to the warm patch of sunlight by the reading nooks. Making a decision, he pulled on the bean bag chair (a surprise addition from last week. He’d wondered how Alfred allowed it. But maybe it was because it didn't clash as much with the decor, being a warm cream to contrast with the wood panels). He brought it close to lie on. It was perfect.

In no time at all though, Jason fell asleep under the sun. Patrol had been nothing but a pain that whole week. Rest sounded really nice.

He didn't notice Titus and Alfred coming into the room.

 

***

 

Damian arrived tired from the hassle of having to put up with his teachers. He'd have been able to leave earlier if they had just let him take the exams ahead of the others. Looking around after Pennyworth closed the door behind them; he wondered where Titus was and started to look for him. He usually came running when anyone opened the door to come in.

He followed the butler heading for the kitchen to see if maybe Titus had gone there. Like he wasn't supposed to but still did. Hearing the old man give a small laugh though was surprising enough that he followed him to the library instead and found where his pets had decided to take their nap.

That Todd was in the there wasn't really anything new. His brother had been lately coming by to borrow and return books. At times discussing them with Pennyworth over tea. He’d declined to join though and did his homework nearby instead. Father had frequently looked on with sadness but never joined them. He'd clearly wanted to. Damian had seen the same books Todd talked about on his nightstand.

But now, Damian just gave a snort and stared. Here was the scourge of the underworld. Well, former scourge, since he wasn't a drug lord anymore but still a pain in the ass for them. Sometimes they feared him more so than the rest of them, he was forced to admit. Todd also knew more than they did. Especially when it came to civilians caught up in the mess. They trusted him more than anyone in the family. Even Batman.

Damian looked at Todd then at his pets. So peacefully using the older boy as a pillow (or in Alfred's case, a bed). He knew why they’d chosen the same spot. The warmth of the sunlight streaming in looked really nice.

He walked closer. Stared at his brother. "What's on his face?" Damian muttered.

"Those are freckles, Master Damian."

Damian raised his brows in surprise _. Who knew_. Giving them a last look, he turned back to the butler. "I think I'll be studying here for the afternoon, Pennyworth."

"Of course, Master Damian."

 

***

 

Later on, when Damian had moved closer and closer to the trio from the writing desk on the other end of the room, Alfred made no comment. He only left the tray of snacks. No comment was made again when he came back for the tray, especially when he found Damian sleeping on Titus. His face was so relaxed as to make Alfred remember how young he was. How young both these boys were.

Titus looked up when Alfred turned to walk away but didn't move from his spot. The dog turned his head towards his master then laid it back on Jason's hip. Jason sleepily raised his hand and stroked his head before going back to dream.

And again, later on, Bruce, glad to have finished work early, had sneaked in photos with his phone. Alfred already has his own copies and promised to print one out. After which, still, no one said anything. Dick only had him share it. And his eldest shared it to the rest of the family. Gleeful to have come in that afternoon, Dick was quiet when he left his brothers to their nap.

Not at all thinking about any consequences once the two find out what he did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12380191/1/Sunlight-in-Patches)
> 
> And [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/157646466029/sunlight-in-patches)


End file.
